


Paper Cranes and Paper Wishes

by kiyoyachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Manga, Oneshot, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoyachi/pseuds/kiyoyachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama were supposed to go out on a date however Natsu's babysitter cancels last minute, leaving only Hinata available to watch over the 6 year old. Kageyama surprises him by showing up at Hinata's doorstep, in an attempt to make up for lost time. Of course Natsu won't leave the two of them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cranes and Paper Wishes

Hinata had a good feeling about today. Of course he was terrified and nervous but there was an underlying feeling that today, was going to be great. He had barely woken up when Natsu, his little sister, swung open his bedroom door.

“Brother! Time to wake up!” She chimes, grinning. Her hair was in a mess, meaning she had just woken up as well.

“Ughhhhhhhh,” Hinata groans turning away from the light that was flooding in from the hallway. “Go away, Natsu.” He had stayed up way too late texting Kageyama and Kenma, his friend from Nekoma.

His mom appeared behind Natsu, smiling kindly. “I thought you might be more enthusiastic. You _are_ going out with Kageyama today aren’t you?”

“Shouyou is seeing Tobio today?” Natsu lifts her head so she could look at her mom. Her bangs fall out of her face. Their mom chuckles and nods.

“Come on Natsu, let’s go get breakfast made before Akira comes to watch you, ok?”

“Okay!” Natsu chimes, following her mom down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Hinata groans again, pushing himself up into a seated position. He lifts his hands and rubs his eyes to help get rid of the groggy-ness. It had only been a month since he let his parents know that he was dating Kageyama. They took it surprisingly well, looking back Hinata wasn’t sure why he was so worried. They insisted on inviting him over dinner one night so a few days afterwards Kageyama found himself a nervous stiff wreck as he sat next to Hinata who hid his equally as bad nerves behind a good smile. It was a huge relief to both of them when the night went pretty well.

This was the first time they were going out since then. There just had never been any time thanks to volleyball practice, but they finally made time.

Hinata was walking into the kitchen, where Natsu was already eating Tamogoyaki with rice. Across from her where Shoyou ate was the same thing but untouched.

At the sight of food, Hinata’s mood improved immediately. “Thank-,” Hinata starts but stops when he notices his mom on the phone, speaking in a hushed tone.

He had already finished eating when his mom walked towards Natsu and himself, “How was breakfast?”

“Great!” Natsu cheers. Hinata nods in agreement.

“Who was on the phone?” Hinata asks.

His mom frowns, “Akira. She said she wouldn’t be able to make it to watch Natsu. Her father was just admitted into the hospital.” She pauses, “I’ll have to head to work soon though.”

“I can watch her!” Hinata exclaims.  

“But aren’t you-“

“It’s ok! I’m sure Kageyama would be fine with cancelling!” Hinata was fairly disappointed that it had come to this because he had really wanted to go see Kageyama outside of school. But he had been nervous, since it would have been their first real date. Hinata’s face was getting red thinking about it.

“Isn’t that a bit rude though?”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it!” Hinata waves away the protests by his mother.

“Alright. If you’re okay with it. I just know how busy you two have been with Volleyball.”

“Mom, really I’m sure it’s fine! I’ll text him in a second!”

 “Yay! I get to play with Shoyou all day!” Natsu cheers again. “I hope Akira’s dad gets better though!”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“Alright! I’m off to work!”

“Bye-bye!” Natsu waves her mom good-bye as she grabs her keys and walks out the door.

Hinata was staring at his phone. He had just sent Kageyama a text message saying he couldn’t make it to their date. He hadn’t specified why though. He hoped Kageyama wouldn’t be too angry. Imagining the face he would make sent shivers down his back. Shoyou may love him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still completely terrified by some of his expressions.

A few seconds later he got a reply.

[TEXT FROM BAKAYAMA]

_“Why?”_

_“Dumbass did you get sick?”_

_“I’ll come over and bring you some medicine.”_

[TEXT FROM HINATA]

_“nonono”_

_“nothing like that.”_

_“i have to babysit natsu.”_

“Shoyouuuu.” Natsu pokes Hinata’s leg. “Play with me.”

“Give me a second, Natsu.” Hinata mumbles. Natsu pouts and continues to poke Hinata, mumbling something under her breath.

It had been 10 minutes but Kageyama didn’t reply. Hinata let out a deep sigh. Of course he would be mad. Even Hinata was disappointed.

“Ok… Time to play Natsu!”

“Yay!”

They had resorted to watching television shows, Natsu sitting on Hinata’s lap. Hinata wasn’t really paying attention to what was going on. He was too worried about Kageyama. Maybe he should have just brought Natsu with them on their date. Nonono. It was better that he had cancelled. He’d find a way to make it up to him. They’d find some time to re-do it.

He was lost in thought when the doorbell rang. Not expecting he jumped at the sound.

“Ha! Shoyou is scared of the doorbell!” Natsu yells.

“Natsu shhh.” His face was red, and he picked her up off his lap and then back down onto her feet. “Stay here, ok?”

“Ok!” She climbed back up onto the couch and sat down, eyes back on the TV.

Hinata walked towards the door, and opened it as soon as he was in reach.

“Hel-,” He was cut off because Kageyama had grabbed him and kissed the top of his head. Hinata hated being short, because whenever they hugged he wanted to see Kageyama’s face not his chest. His face red and he couldn’t form words. It wasn’t until Kageyama let go that Hinata finally registered completely what had just happened. “What are you doing here?”

Kageyama’s face instantly blushed. “I… I was pretty disappointed that you cancelled our date so I decided to visit you I guess?” Then he whispered something, Hinata had barely heard, “Mostly I missed you though.”

“Next time let me know though ok!” Hinata exclaims, and then softer, “And don’t just grab me like that.”

“Sorry. I guess it was a bit rude to come unannounced.”

“Since when did you care about being rude?” Hinata asks, smirking. Kageyama threw the red-head a glare. “Anyway, since you’re here I guess you can stay.”

“Why did Tobio kiss you, Shoyou?” Natsu asks, poking her head out into view. Hinata jumps, nearly hitting his head on the doorway.

“Natsu I told you to stay by the TV!”

“You were making too much noise!” Natsu complained. Hinata sighed and patted her head.

They had managed to tell Natsu to watch TV by herself. She complained and told them that would be boring but eventually Natsu got too tired to argue and complied.

They were sitting next to each other on Hinata’s bed. Both of them staring at the ground. Hinata glances over at Kageyama’s face and noticed that it was beet red. Hinata smiled and took a deep breath. Right. There was no reason to be nervous. (Why had he been nervous in the first place?)

“Tobio?” Hinata asks. He rarely called him by his first name. Kageyama jumps hearing him speaking and looks over at Hinata and almost immediately his face got redder (if that was possible).

“Uh-huh?” Kageyama stutters.

“Kiss me, maybe?” Hinata grins. Kageyama’s eyes widen and he gets flustered, unable to look Hinata in the eyes. It had been surprising to Hinata when he found out how flustered Kageyama got when it came to these things. Hinata wasn’t about to admit that he found that adorable though.

 “Are you sure it’s okay? I mean Natsu is right there.”

“It’s fine. Sh-,” Before he could finish Kageyama’s lips were on his and oh _god_  it felt so good to finally kiss him after such a long time of not doing much more than holding hands. Hinata’s heart was pounding in his ears and he found it hard to think. Kageyama pulled away and Hinata took the chance to take a deep breath.

“Position is awkward…” Kageyama huffs as he pulls his legs up onto the bed. Kageyama reached towards Hinata, gesturing for him to come closer. Hinata complies, pulling his own legs up onto his bed and moving closer to him. There was such a large height difference between them which made almost every kiss hard to position. Kageyama seemed more comfortable now that the awkward silence had been dispersed. Hinata grinned when he noticed Kageyama’s still red ears. At least he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

“I’ll sit in your lap.” Hinata states finally, after they had tried different positions which had all been just as difficult.

“Wha-,” Kageyama stammers, it was too late as Hinata was already crawling into his lap. He unfolded his legs and wrapped them around Kageyama’s back.

“This works better right?” Hinata smiles, only having to reach up a little to close the gap between their lips.

Kageyama’s hands went up into Hinata’s hair and Hinata’s own hands went up to cup Kageyama’s face. His face was so smooth and his lips so soft. Of course Hinata had no idea how much Kageyama had wanted to do this during volleyball practice.

Both of them finally pulled away, taking deep breaths and their hearts pounding so loudly they could barely hear anything else. Kageyama’s face was red, as he placed it against Hinata’s forehead, looking down at him as Hinata looked up.

“Dumbass.” Kageyama mutters.

“At least I’m cute.” Hinata smiles and Kageyama kisses Hinata’s forehead.

 “Your face is red.” Kageyama mumbles, looking off to the side.

“You should look in the mirror.”

Kageyama kisses Hinata’s nose, “Why would I want to do that when I have _this_ view?”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

Neither of them had wanted to stop but the kiss had already been clumsy, there was no way either of them were ready to move farther than that. As soon as Hinata thought about it he jumped away from Kageyama, his face furiously red.

“What?” Kageyama looks at Hinata.

 _‘Talk about ruining the mood, idiot!’_ Hinata yells at himself.

“Nothing!” Hinata yells, probably a little too quickly and a little too loudly.

“Something’s obviously wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Hinata glanced at Kageyama from the corner of his eyes and found him smirking, as if he knew exactly what he had been thinking. Lifting his hands he claps them on to his cheeks and yells, “AGH”.

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s hand away from his cheek and leans down and kisses him on the cheek. Hinata’s eyes widen. Hitting himself was an attempt to clear his mind but Kageyama kissing him just made that useless.

Neither of them had noticed that Hinata’s door that was once closed had been open for quite some time now.

“Shoyou?”

Kageyama’s eyes open and Hinata to his left towards the door.

“Oh.” Hinata mumbles.

Natsu pads into the room, “What were you doing?” She glanced towards Kageyama.

“Why aren’t you watching TV?”

“I got bored.” Natsu shrugs, walking up in front of Hinata and Kageyama. She repeats her first question.

“You know how I talked to mom and dad the other day, when I was really nervous?” Hinata rambles on, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. Kageyama was staring at his hand that was entwined with Hinata’s still.

Natsu nods furiously after Hinata explains everything that he had explained to his parents. She took it differently than his parents but still in a good way. She didn’t tease him or smile, more fascinated since she hadn’t ever heard of things like this.

“Ok! Well anyway, can you play with me now?” Natsu asks, grinning just like Hinata did. Kageyama blinked in surprise. He guessed that the smile probably ran in the family.

“You can’t play by yourself?” Hinata asks, he loved playing with Natsu but he loved the feeling of Kageyama kissing him more.

“Nuh-uh!” Natsu shakes her head. Hinata sighs and looks over at Kageyama. Kageyama sits up straight.

“What do you want to play?” Kageyama was an only child and as he was growing up he had always wanted a sibling. He appreciated the fact he didn’t have to worry about a sibling bothering him now but growing up as a kid he had been jealous of his classmates with siblings. He wanted to have some to look up to or have someone who would look up to him.

Natsu jumps a bit, glancing at Kageyama. It took her a second to recover before grinning, “Can we make origami?”

Hinata groans, “Again? You know I’m terrible.”

Natsu grins at him, “Exactly.”

“You’re an amazing younger sister,” Hinata sighs, Natsu rolling her eyes at him. Kageyama had to pull his hand away from Hinata’s to cover up his mouth, muffling his laughter.

Hinata jabbed his elbow into Kageyama’s side, angry at his obvious laughter.

Somehow they found themselves sitting at the kitchen table, with piles of colourful paper, children’s origami books and scissors for children. Natsu picks up the nearest book and turns to Kageyama.

“What do you want to make?” Natsu asks him.

“You pick for me.”

“That’s boring.”

“Alright… Can I have the book?” Natsu stares at him in disbelief making Kageyama feel like he did something wrong.

“Ok.” Natsu hands it to him and he starts flipping through the book.

“I want to make a crow!” Hinata cries, picking up a bright orange and red origami paper.

“You always make crows.” Natsu states, “You’re boring.”

“Shut up!” Hinata cries, as he starts folding the paper. He had done this with Natsu so many times that he had memorized how to make it. Of course that didn’t mean he got any better at folding the paper.

Kageyama had put the book down and reached for a paper with a blue pattern. He was silent as he neatly folded the paper. Natsu was too focused on her own paper to pay any attention to him. She had picked out an orange paper with stars covering it.

Hinata on the other hand had stopped working on his own and watched Kageyama work on his. Biting his lip and furrowing his brow in concentration, Kageyama smoothed down each crease neatly and perfectly and soon the paper started to take shape. Hinata was pretty sure his jaw was about to fall off.

Kageyama glances up and smirks, at Hinata’s expression. On the palm of his hand was a paper crane, pulling on the tail the wings moved up and down.

“So cool!” Hinata exclaims, “I didn’t know you did origami.”

“I was bored as a kid, so I did a lot…” Kageyama shrugs, Natsu had looked up now as well.

“Whoa! Tobio that’s so cool!” Natsu was standing on her chair leaning over to get a closer look. Kageyama glanced at her and then back to the crane.

“Here.” He moves his hand closer to her. “You can have it.”

“Really?”

Kageyama nods and Natsu eagerly takes it, quickly moving the tail up and down.

Hinata glances down at his own supposed “crow”. It looked terrible and he had already ripped parts of it. It was even 2D, not 3D like Kageyama’s crane.

“Teach me! Teach me!” Natsu exclaims shoving a pile of paper towards Kageyama. “Make more!”

“Natsu you need to be polite!” Hinata scolds, but Kageyama didn’t mind, waving Hinata’s protests away.

“It’s fine.” Then to Natsu: “Alright. Pay attention. It’s a bit more complicated than a regular paper crane.”

Once the two had created an army of paper cranes (even Hinata helped once he finally figured out how to do it, of course his were not as smooth and crisp as Natsu and Kageyama’s, which of course frustrated him.

Natsu looked expectantly at Kageyama, “Teach me to make something else!”

“How about paper stars?”

“Yes!”

Natsu had scooted her seat over so she was sitting right next to Kageyama, her bright eyes incredibly wide as she stared in amazement. Kageyama was slowly and carefully explaining how to make them. Hinata stared at Kageyama’s hands as they smoothed down folds and slowly worked the paper into a 3D shape. He reached up to his hair and felt heat rushing to his cheeks. Moving down from his hair he reaches his cheeks and his eyes are so wide and his face so red and his heart starts bounding and he wished he could kiss Kageyama right now. He wanted to kiss him so _much._

Kageyama must have noticed that Hinata was ever so flustered because he had paused on his work and was now staring at Hinata with this _expression_ that Hinata couldn’t explain, only that he loved it so much. Hinata was now staring at Kageyama’s lips and his face just kept getting redder and redder and his heart kept pounding. Without realizing he started biting his own lips, remembering the feeling of his lips on Kageyama’s. He slaps his cheeks again, yelling out in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Natsu asks, turning to him. Her grin was eerily similar to Kageyama’s making Hinata jump in his seat. “I know. You’re just jealous that Tobio is getting all of my attention.”

“N-no!”

Natsu proudly sticks her chest out, “Sorry, brother, but there is sadly only one of me to go around.”

Kageyama was grinning, glancing back and forth between the two red heads.

Hinata slouches in his seat, deciding it was better to just not reply.

Natsu had quickly gotten bored of making origami, despite Kageyama teaching her a bunch of new things to make that hadn’t been in her books. They ended up playing hide and seek tag around the house. Despite not being as athletic as Kageyama and Hinata, Natsu was such a ball of energy that she lasted for quite a while. So long that Hinata and Kageyama were out of breath by the time that Natsu finally started complaining about being tired. Quickly, Hinata tucks the six year old into her bed and kissed her on the forehead. He found Kageyama lying on his bed, eyes closed and his arms and legs flung about. Hinata jumped up next to him, mumbling something about needing Kageyama to move over a bit. Once they were all settled, Hinata’s head on Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama’s hand over Hinata’s hand, slowly rubbing where the thumb met the back of the hand.

There was a peaceful quiet between the two of them, as they just simply enjoyed each other’s company after a surprisingly great day. Hinata closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to roam as he listened to the taller boy’s heartbeat.

Eventually, Hinata broke the silence with a whisper, “Tobio?”

Kageyama shifted his weight in response.

“I can’t believe you can make origami.”

“Yeah.”

“You made Natsu really happy.”

“I’m glad.” Kageyama paused, waiting to see if Hinata would add anything. Once a few seconds had passed and Hinata hadn’t so much as stirred he continued, “You know that story? The one where a girl folds tries to fold 1000 paper cranes so she could make a wish?”

Hinata shakes his head, “No.”

“Oh.”

“Tell it to me.”

“Alright.” Kageyama goes on to explain the story, the story of Sadako Saski. It wasn’t a happy story but Kageyama had been intrigued by it the first time he had heard it. So much so that as a kid he attempted to fold 1000 paper cranes. Eventually he gave up because Volleyball had taken up most of his free time, studying the rules, practicing serving, receiving and setting etc. in the comforts of his backyard. He worked so hard to get to where he was but he had always been lonely as a child. Maybe that was why he took his middle school team leaving him as badly as he did. Maybe that was why he still despised whenever Tsukishima used that old nickname of his. Maybe that was why he relished every moment he spent like this with Hinata.  

Maybe that was why...

Maybe that…

Maybe…

Hinata snuggles up closer to Kageyama’s neck, his presence warm and welcoming. “What would you have wished for?”

“Doesn’t matter now.”

“Yes it does. Why would it not?”

“It already came true.”

“Then tell me.”

“Doesn’t that jinx the wish?”

“Just _tell_ me.”

Kageyama hesitated, opening his eyes and looking down at the top of Hinata’s head. “To no longer be lonely.”

Hinata was silent for a long time before he finally pulled himself up to Kageyama’s face and kissed his jaw. “And if I have anything to do with it, you never will be again.”

Slowly but surely they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, too tired to continue the conversation.

In the end, Hinata decided, any date would be perfect as long as he was with Kageyama.

Kageyama ended up waking up before Hinata, checking his watch and when he noticed the time, panicked a bit. He glanced down at Hinata who was still sleeping peacefully. He had to maneuver extremely carefully as to make sure he didn’t disturb him. Once on the other side of the bed he leaned down and kissed Hinata on his forehead lightly and pulled something out of his pocket. A smile appeared on his face as he had an idea.

It was the cold that finally woke up Hinata up. The missing extra body heat lowered his spirits because he knew that meant Kageyama had left. Automatically, he looked towards the clock that was on his desk and visible from his bed.

“Mom and Dad should be home soon…” Hinata mumbles, pushing himself into a seated position, still staring at his desk.

That was when he saw it.

A single paper crane sat on his desk with a small piece of paper next to it. Hinata frowned jumping up to go look at it. Once he was close enough he immediately recognized the handwriting as Kageyama’s. The note read:

“Open Me! P.S. You need to organize your desk better.” Hinata scowled at the latter part but quickly turned his attention to the paper crane. It took Hinata a second to realize he needed to undo the paper crane in reference to _‘Open Me!’._ A message was written for him, strategically placed so it wouldn’t be visible when the crane was folded.

A simple three words were written but to Hinata it meant the world.

_‘I love you.’_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [[OH DEAR I FINALLY FINISHED. This is my first Haikyuu!! Fic so I’m sorry if it was terrible. I also haven’t written any fics in a fairly long time so this was a test run to see if I could get back into it. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!]]


End file.
